Lost in Nightmares
by xNaixGarekix
Summary: Pre-lude and during Resident Evil 6. Jill's story. (eventual romance) (Jill x Chris/ Piers x Alexia / Claire x Steve *as of right now*)
1. Deployment

_Tomorrow is the day. I quit being a BSAA field agent. How will I tell Chris? After Africa and all the things I did. Hurting all those people.. serving Wesker and Excella. Chris.. Sheva. Even people- criminals the likes of Ricardo Irving weren't above the tasks I was given. Whether or not he 'deserved it' what I did was unforgivable. Asking Chris and Sheva about their journey, just so they could fill me in on all of the 'Majini' I'd created with Las Plagas. Should I tell Chris? I don't want.. to make him feel guilty. _

Jill's diary had been sprawled out on the living room coffee table. Chris couldn't help but.. well. He read it. The most recent entry. Hearing her footsteps he placed it where he found it, trying to be as exact as possible. She was murmuring to herself again, a frown as she sat beside him. "I didn't.. but you.. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" she asked breathlessly her head leaning on his shoulder

"Jill, are you okay?" Chris asked

Jill shook her head and smiled "Sure Chris, why?" she asked, looking at him

Was that a real smile, or just one she put on for him? "You were murmuring to yourself." he said

"Oh? I was. About... what?" she asked tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch absentmindedly

"Jill. You _know _you can talk to me. About anything, right?" Chris asked, staring into her blue eyes "Don't you trust your partner?" he grinned teasingly

"I..." Jill murmured, managing a small smile "Starting tomorrow." she spoke up, seeing him wait with anticipation, looking away momentarily "I will no longer be an active field agent of the BSAA. It took a lot of thought.. and I can't do it anymore." she looked at Chris, biting her lip slightly waiting for his answer. Jill fidgeted while waiting.

Chris grabbed her hands "Jill. If it's what you _want _then I'll stand by your decision."

Jill teared up and hugged him, the two falling back on the couch "You know. I was kind of.. nervous and anxious for your answer." she admitted

"And why's that?"

"Your opinion weighed down my decision, a lot. I can't be your partner right now. I'm.. still struggling to deal with Africa."

"It's fine Jill. Take as long as you need. You don't have to come back to field duty, it'll be a relief not having you falling through windows and being declared dead." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jill laughed slightly "Yeah yeah."

"Need I remind you of the Queen Dido? T-Abyss virus.. I almost lost you back there. And then the Spencer Estate." he played with the ring on his finger slightly, twirling it around his finger.

Jill mirrored his action "Well. It was me- or the world Chris. You did the same with Wesker and the volcano."

"Yeah, but you stayed behind saying you'd be fine without Sheva and I taking you with us."

Jill frowned "You really want to play the game of 'who almost died first? Alexia Ashford."

"Rachael Foley."

"Albert Wesker. Norman. Morgan Lansdale." both said at once

"I guess we _both _almost die. No time for that now, huh?" Chris asked, smiling at her

Jill nodded "Yeah. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." she tapped her ring

"Hey, I asked you out _plenty _of times but all you'd ever do is laugh it off then watch a movie with me." Chris grinned

"The company was great, so were the movies. And. Well when you weren't getting irritated to the point of near killing a fellow officer." she pointed out

"That was one time." Chris pouted

"He _accidentally _spilled coffee on you and if I didn't come around you probably would have bashed his face in. Once was too many, Redfield."

"Hey, I didn't kill him. Besides. I was overtired from researching Umbrella, following leads. And the jerk got in my way splashing coffee on some of my papers. He shouldn't have been so clumsy." he grumbled, still slightly irritated on the issue at hand

"Chris. It was years ago, let it go. I'm _happy _I didn't _have _to find out if you'd really kill a man over _accidentally _spilling coffee or not."

"How am I supposed to let it go if you keep reminding me?" he pursed his lips

"Alright. I surrender. Dropped." she raised her hands in defeat

Chris smiled, chuckling slightly "Ms. Jill Valentine.. admitting defeat? I am shocked."

Jill rolled her eyes, and punched his arm lightly "Don't make me _spill _coffee on you."

"Jill. I gotta go soon." Chris glanced at the clock

"I know." she murmured, sighing heavily "I just.. wish it wasn't _this _soon. Having to sit and wait. Wondering what the hell is going on with your end."

"Sometimes. I wonder if it's all worth fighting for. After you were gone from the Spencer Estate.. I nearly quit then and there. Hearing rumors of Wesker's return gave me a glimmer of hope. Seeing that picture of yours on the thumb drive Josh gave us made me continue on. Even when Sheva wanted to quit I _had _to find you again."

"Chris. It _is _worth fighting for. Not just for me, the world is more important than one person."

"Not to me. The future I fight for without you in it.. isn't an ideal one."

"Fighting for the ones you love is one of the reasons that gave me drive to fight so hard. That.. and the fact that there was no going back, Chris."

"Sometimes.. I envy Rebecca. I wonder how she's doing now, working as a Doctor."

"We keep in touch. She's doing great. But I think you're stalling with all this conversation to get out of being shipped off." she smiled

"Maybe." Chris smiled back

"Get going." she shooed him

"Alright. I gotta brief Nivans. I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep." Jill folded her arms

"I _intend _to fully keep and fulfill this promise." he kissed her, before sighing and stepping toward the front door, one last wink before he left.

"You know. I _would _have told him.. but. _We _can tell him later." she rubbed her stomach "You know. _When _you make me fat enough to _not _be able to squeeze in this outfit.. it's going to suck. The pants are comfortable. The sweater.. the works. If you could _hold _off making me weigh 300 pounds for a while.. that'd be great." she smiled

_'See ya soon. Be back A.S.A.P. -Chris' _

_'You'll get in trouble for texting, Redfield. -Jill' _

_'Love you too. -Chrisrefusestogetintrouble'_

_'Just make it back in one piece. -Jillknowsyoullbeintroublesoonenough' _

When he didn't text back, Jill figured he'd gotten caught. "Idiot." she murmured with a smile, plopping the phone down on the side coffee table. Not a moments rest, as it buzzed and she smiled answering it "Hello?" and with that- she was brought into the office. Filling out paperwork, the moment she'd severely been dreading.

* * *

"I'm... sorry _too _Jill. I _lost _him too." Piers murmured, averting his eyes from Jill's

"Piers. We _need _to find him, he's been M.I.A. for nearly 6 months now." Jill was exasperated, and _tired _of him apologizing

"I know." he said, barely audible

"Look. Chris.. he needs someone with superior tactics. Melee. Arms training.. explosives." she still stared at him

"You.. want to go back in the field?" Piers asked "Go in my place?"

"No..no no no.. I..I couldn't. Can't. What I mean is.. I'll train you. Look. The BSAA has intel that Chris is in a bar. It's not much, but something to go on. You're going.. but I want you to be the best of the best. He's hot headed but he needs a partner he'll listen to. You're young.. and he was grooming you to take his place."

"Take...his.. place?" Piers blinked

"Affirmative." Jill nodded "Chris.. is getting too old for this fight. All of us are."

"Us?" Piers asked

"Chris. Leon. Claire... and myself. Piers, we all _each _want someone who can take our place. You're the leader we need you to be. Strong. Swift. And brave. You can't let ego overtake your judgement. Believe me, it doesn't end very well."

"How are you going to train me?" he asked

"Combat room. Your sniper skills are sharp, but not completely on par. Your machine gun aim could use a little improvement, and your reflexes are off in hand-to-hand combat."

Piers flinched slightly at all the 'faults' he had, she listed off.

Jill smiled "That is to say. I'm going to help you. It won't be easy, our time is limited.. but I'll do my best to see you off."

Piers nodded "Yes Ma'am." he saluted

"Nivans..Piers. No need for that." she shook her head, blinking off flashes of former squad mates she'd had in the BSAA. So many wasted lives..

"Okay."

"Call me Jill. If you want to." she stepped out of the room, taking deep breaths trying to ignore the visions of her past. "Seal the door, behind you." she limbered up, stretching to make sure she was ready. "Hit me with your best shot."

Piers stared at her, confused he didn't attack.

Jill noticed his hesitation, she'd make the first move then. A roundhouse.

Before Piers could react- he was hit in the gut, holding his side slightly

"Hurt?" Jill asked

"N-not... at... all." Piers grunted, taking his hand off and taking a defensive stance his eyes shone determination.

Jill was impressed, slightly. "Then. Fight me." she aimed low, a sweep kick to the ground

Piers jumped back, lunging for her arm, grabbing it and twisting it over his head and behind his back. Jill threw him over her head, Piers looking up and rolling away before her double knee drop connected. Jill fought like a robot, her attacks timed perfectly.. never backing down and always trying to go for the killing blow.

She hesitated and her reverse roundhouse missed, Piers landing a kick, and uppercut in rapid succession. Jill grunted, as she hit the floor. "Well. Color me impressed." she smiled

Piers held his hand out to her, squaring his jaw "I'm slightly bruised." he joked

Jill took his hand and giggled "Injured in the line of duty- gonna sue?" she asked

"Thinking about it. I think I may have a few bruised ribs." he grinned

"Sorry." she stood

"Don't worry about it. I was kidding. Jill."

She saw _that _look. The one he always gave Chris. It was cute that he idolized her too. "Onto the arms training of our session."

Piers nodded and followed her to the target range "Steady your hands. Hold your breath to keep steady- not too long. Focus on the target." she showed him the _correct _stance for firing.

"Copy that." he did as he was told, finger on the trigger about to fire

"Not yet." Jill stopped him, standing behind him as she fixed his form "Fire." she instructed

Piers fired, hitting the target dead on "On your own now."

Jill stepped away, watching Piers fire in rapid succession, hitting every target dead on. "With your rifle it's quite a bit different. You'll want to aim and fire quickly. Don't hold in your breath, but do your best to hit the target." she made sure the targets moved fast, watching him fire and once again hit every single one on point.

"That was flawless. Looks like we're out of time." she said, looking over at the others that swarmed around staring at them.

"Valentine. Nivans needs to come with us."

"But of course. I wouldn't keep him another moment." she saw the Sergeant salute her, "At ease. Piers. Go on ahead."

"I'll find him- bring him back here after we're done with all this craziness." Piers promised

"Don't keep a girl waiting- like your hero did." she smiled remembering the room with spikes in the ceiling. How she wondered if Chris would be fast enough.

"Promise." he nodded, as he left with the shutting of the door- she was once again.. Alone.

Jill sighed "Paperwork. Again."

* * *

"Valentine."

Jill looked up, when she heard her name called. "Yes sir?" she asked

"I wouldn't ask this of you.. if there were anyone else.." he trailed off

Jill was kept in suspense half-knowing what he was going to say. She _prayed _he wouldn't.

"There are hints- of another threat. Beyond what Chris and Piers are dealing with. I need you to investigate. All other field agents are active and busy."

Jill felt like her heart would explode "...I'll do it." she spoke up after a while of silence, looking him directly in the eye

"You will?" he asked slightly surprised

She nodded "If you need me to. I'll go."

"Here's the file. Read up, study.. then I'll have a chopper ready. You'll be shipped out soon."

"Okay." the first words she read stunned her. She _wasn't _ready after all. But.. she was the only one ready for this mission.

_Location: **Africa, abandoned Umbrella facility**_

_Target: **Steve Burnside**_

_Hostiles: **Incapacitate, terminate if necessary. **_

_Bring Steve Burnside back alive, he is of **vital** **importance**. If you cannot save him, then eliminate him- it's better than him falling into the wrong hands. A viral sample of his blood is to be extracted, he is the last known sample of the T-Veronica virus. _

"T-Veronica? Alexia Ashford's virus? Africa?"

* * *

Jill sighed, taking her seat on the plane. The waiting- was getting to her. Africa. Facing all of those old demons.. once again.


	2. Not as planned

Jill opened her backpack, looking down at her stomach again. "Can I fit into this suit- again?" she wondered, she'd _have _to. Thank god she didn't have to worry about being spied on- by others as she was alone in the carrier of the plane. She quickly pulled on the battle suit, it was a little tight, due to her stomach growing outward more.

"They're practically life-less. Corpses." she tried to reassure herself "...but you _weren't_. It took Chris.. for you to fight so hard. But. You saw everything.. remember everything. Fighting so long- and so hard." she sighed, at least she'd had the common sense to save the wardrobe Wesker had made her wear- the reason far be it from her to remember.

A fake device planted on her chest, the same mask as before. Camo robe, scorpions on either side placed in their holsters. "Ms. Valentine." she heard her name called over the loud speaker, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Yes?" she asked- voice now masked by the mask. A built in function, she supposed to 'protect' the identities of those that were 'chosen' like her.

"Reaching our destination co-ordinates. ETA 2 minutes. Be ready for deployment. I'll land as close as I can- from then on you will retain radio silence. Until you have the target or are contacted by HQ."

"Roger." she needed to keep her responses frank, and quick. Much like they were when she was Excella/Wesker's henchman. She'd need to use a lot more nodded, and grunts from now on, though. She noticed them pulling downward.

"Shit! We've been spotted! Jump! Now!"

Jill did as she was told, tucking and rolling once out- hitting the ground. Looking into the sky, just in time to see the chopper explode. "I'm.. so sorry." her hands began shaking- she couldn't deal with all this death, again. She bit her lip "No. You have to.. complete the mission." no radio. Grenades. Scorpions.. sniper rifle.. few clips to reload with. Low on ammunition.

"Cake walk." she sighed, walking over the frigid structure- this _wouldn't _be easy. Though 'easy' was what Chris and Sheva went through.. this- would be the _hard _way. She hunched over, running like her feral form used to, accidentally tripping censors. Automatic turrets opened fire on her, grenades shot along with machine gun.

The noise was deafening, along with alarms sounding off. She dove behind a boulder, waiting until she heard the distinct 'click' as it was out of ammo. Explosions ceased. She was about to move when "Hey! What the _hell _was that?" she stopped in her tracks.

"Something triggered the censor alarm. Must have been some animal. Poor bastard. Not around anymore, huh?"

"If it was stupid enough to trip the alarm and get blown to bits- why does _it _deserve our _pity_?"

"Good point."

"Let's get back inside."

"_Report_." that last voice, caught Jill's attention. She peaked out from behind the boulder, looking over and seeing _another _like her. More muscular in build, taller.. black camo.. she looked down- dark green/black battle suit. The 'eyes' in his mask were a very dark green. She'd never seen this one, before.

"_Report, now._" he grabbed one of the soldiers by the throat, gagging him

"Woah! Hey! Calm down- it must have.. been an animal or something. There's nothing here. Come on. Put him down." the other soldier tried to defuse the situation.

Jill's foot slipped, tapping a pebble which skipped and hit the boulder she hid behind. In a blurred motion he was in front of her.

"_What are you doing out here_?" he asked, addressing her directly

"_I was told to investigate. A B.O.W. escaped._" Jill was quick on her feet

"_B.O.W.? I didn't hear of that. Good work, it tripped the alarms- didn't it?_" he asked, 'staring' at her through those green 'eyes'

"_Yes. It was destroyed. Before I could get a blood sample, and ensure we could have superior minds like it. Unfortunately._" some of her speech came as reflex. She'd had more than enough time being like _him _than to simply 'forget' she hoped she could fake it, for as long as she needed to.

"_Good work. If it couldn't be secured, then it had to die. Let's go. Inside._" he led the way, Jill walking side-by-side with him.

The soldiers not straying too far behind, and trying to whisper "Never seen her- around here. Why is _he _so friendly to _her_? Because they're both nothing but mind _slaves_?"

"Don't know. Probably. That- or he's got a _thing _going on for her." both snickered at the lewd comment, Jill wanted to roll her eyes, act out- or scrutinize them but knew it would be 'out of character' for one like her to do so. Two shots fired. She looked around- searching for where they hit- when she noticed.. both soldiers hit the ground at the same time.

Each having the same _wound _in the forehead. "_Such comments and behavior are not welcome_ _here._" he was 'cold' and uncaring about killing them off. She remembered being like that, suppressing a shudder. She nodded in agreement, and he seemed to be pleased with her response. "_We are to meet in the main hall. The leader waits for us. Come._"

He held out a hand for her- how peculiar. She felt like she was being baited- she didn't grab it. "_Good. I'd thought you to be an imposter. We have our orders. Hurry._" he ran off, in super-human speed

Jill struggled at first, but her speed kicked in. Somehow she matched him. She didn't question it, just thanked god it worked. If it came down to something like climbing walls- with just her feet.. she'd probably be in deep water. Both came to a halt, where at least five others waited. Crimson red. Grey. Sapphire blue. Golden yellow. White.

This- would be _trouble_. She'd have to _try _and stay on their 'good side' but if push came to shove- could she.. kill them off? She'd had extensive hand to hand.. but.. these weren't _normal _people.. they were superhuman and fed non-stop with a superficial drug created from a potent virus that was taken from some sort of parasite.

She remembered Excella explaining it _'At first, you may be afraid Jill. But don't worry. This- is only to ensure obedience within you. We can't have you running off.. alerting the BSAA. Chris. Or any of your other friends. Created from Las Plagas the.. P-30 as it's being called will be administered in your body continuously. You will not disobey, or endure the consequences.' _how much she condescended to her.

Jill had double kicked her, it took Wesker to restrain her- while Excella put the device on her chest. "Perfect. You've all gathered. Violet. Green." he addressed Jill and her new.. 'companion' directly "You- will guard the B.O.W.'s in our holding cages. They are not to be freed, under any circumstance and require our undivided attention. Until Grey and White relieve you." he instructed

The voice was male, so of course she _assumed_ itto be male. "_Yes sir._" Jill and he said in sync.

"Red. Blue. You- will both guarding the _lower _levels." Jill suppressed another heavy shudder- that's where she was held. When she was to be experimented on, by Wesker.

"_Yes sir._" came the immediate response, like Jill had before them.

"Yellow. Will accompany _me_."

Instead of an answer, 'Yellow' merely nodded. Jill watched them both leave, before she and her companion left. Turning on the lights by the cells they were guarding, Jill nearly gasped. Staring at the B.O.W. held behind the cage. "Where.. are you..? Found you!" Rachael's chilling voice made her shudder

"_It speaks from time to time. Nothing to be afraid or weary of. It just needs a bit of.. 'help' to quiet down._" he instructed, and demonstrated by pulling a nearby lever that supplied B.O.W. gas into the cell she was held in. Rachael's yell was in-human and blood curdling. B.O.W. or not.. this was torture. She still had some base intelligence, due to the fact that she _could _speak.

"Someone... save me! Please!" she scrunched into a ball on the floor, the green vapor attacking her, as it clung to her even after the vents stopped pumping it into her cell. Rachael let out a chorus of laughter, that was chilling to the bone. Jill stood close to the glass, along with her companion. Rachael popped up to it- her siphon attacking the glass. Trying to drink from them.

Jill took an immediate step back, to her relief- as did her companion.

"_The glass is reinforced. She can't break through- for now. We keep her weak. That is to say- it won't hold forever._"

Jill nodded, looking in the cell behind them, hearing a beautiful lullaby. Seeing a young woman, sitting in a tattered white dress.

"_Infected with the T-Veronica virus at a young age Manuela was a parallel to Ms. Alexia Ashford. Though unlike Ms. Ashford, she is not a genius. Or Umbrella Officer. She has minimal control over the virus and can deter others of her kind. Merely with song, alone. Fire for blood- though she will bleed out- once again unlike Alexia Ashford._"

Alexia..Ashford.. _another _like her? Jill stared at the girl, who continued to sing the same song- over and over. Never once stopping.

"_It comes as no surprise she merely sings now. As she was kept alive for that very reason- to remove any potential threat a B.O.W. infected with the T-Veronica virus had._"

Jill nodded, listening to every word he had to offer. Noticing he was quivering as she sang. T-Veronica virus.. cringed at the sound of her voice. It sounded beautiful to her. But to him..

"_Excuse me. I must be going._" he sprinted from the room.

Steve..? Perhaps he was the one she was looking for. Security cameras in the room prevented her from moving as she liked. She had to stay 'in character' and 'guard' them.

"_Where is Green_?" Grey/White asked in simultaneous questions

"_He relieved himself of duty. Due to the girl's singing._" Jill explained, both seemed to accept her answer.

"_Very well. We are here to take your place. You may proceed onto rounds on the facility._"

Jill couldn't have left fast enough- Rachael was terrifying enough. They had quite the.. collection of B.O.W.s even that woman.. Manuela who seemed perfectly harmless- not able to swat a fly. Was infected with the T-Veronica virus. That voice.. so beautiful. She needed to get them out of here. Steve. Manuela. Rachael. She had the T-Abyss virus, now practically extinct in samples.

Walking around the facility, lickers crawled furiously through out the place. "_Clear them out. They are not needed. Scavenging through the vents and ducts. Menaces. They only interfere with our operations. Let loose on this facility when it was abandoned. Defective products._"

Jill looked over, 'Green' once again accompanying her. She nodded, taking out her scorpions and firing on them, tossing a grenade- their screams in unison as they flicked out their tongues. He joined in the assault against them, as a tongue nearly wrapped around Jill he cut it off. Pulling out semi-automatic pistols he opened fire.

Both made short work of the creatures. Jill followed his lead- anywhere he went. She went. To 'finish her rounds'. "_We're finished. Now. It's time for us to recharge._"

Recharge? She followed his lead, into sleeping quarters. He reached for his mask- this was it. The moment of truth. Was it..Steve? Her heartbeat was erratic- he was the first part of her mission. Securing him.. would be perfect. Her eyes widened as it came off.


	3. Catching up

(Sorry in advance, for such a short chapter. But I'm trying to.. take this story a bit _slower _than I usually would, and it's much more different than I'm used to. My goal is usually 2000 words, per chapter.)

Steve Burnside. It _was _him- like she hoped. But. Who were the _others _like them? She wondered, he stared at her waiting for her to remove her mask. His hair- long faded blonde like hers. Jill removed her mask, pulling down the hood of her cloak, trying to keep her face emotionless. Steve lit up at the sight of her "I.. _know _you. Don't I?" he asked

Jill blinked in surprise he was.. _conscious_? "Jill Valentine." she spoke up, staring at him- shock still evident on her face.

"Jill Valentine.. BSAA agent? Mansion incident.. SOA?" he asked, trying to clarify if she _was _the woman he hoped to be

Jill nodded "Affirmative. I was sent here- to _rescue _you." she spoke up "Why are you- dressed like.. _this _and stuck here?"

"Wesker." Steve didn't waste anytime answering her "He told me- I was _too valuable _to be let go. Since I was the last strain of the original virus. That- was a long time before he gained Manuela. Though he took some of the virus out of my body- and gave it to her father." he folded his arms- looking away

"I'm.. so sorry. I thought I was- the only one.. like _this_." a tear escaped while she stared at him "I wouldn't have.. let any of you.. endure this _hell_. Forgive me?" she asked, breathless, icy blue eyes clouded over with tears.

"It's not your fault. You didn't _know_. We were the prototypes, you know? Wesker.. he said something about dealing with a few 'old friends' Chris Redfield.."

"And Jill Valentine." she guessed his answer

Steve nodded "If anyone- should be sorry. I _am_." he gave her an apologetic look

"Don't be sorry- you did nothing wrong." Jill smiled

"So. No apologies around.." he grinned like a dumb-boy in love "I'd always thought.. or. Fantasized Claire would be my savior. I failed to protect her. Broke my promise. I wanted to make it up to her." he pouted slightly "I owe her- everything."

"I know the feeling." she pulled the cloak off, unzipping it

"Hey! What are you! Don't _do _that!" he looked away, trying to _cover _up what Jill was showing him, blushing furiously

"You're the first.. 31 year old I've seen blush. Chris.. pulled mine off." she said, removing her 'device controller' tracing around her scars- they weren't as.. red and _angry _looking like they were in the previous months. But- they still remained.

Steve moved his hands away, still blushing as he stared- and tried to hold his eyes on the _appropriate _area. "Pulled it off? I've never.. seen that before." Steve admitted, looking completely away from her.

"Then.. how are you.. conscious? Speaking out of turn? Not trying to.. kill me?" she asked

"Mine began malfunctioning. While I still controlled my body.. I began tinkering with it. Received a few nasty shocks. But. all-in-all I shorted it out. And I'm just.. me again."

"Having it removed- hurts worse than anything I've ever felt- and I've been infected with the T-Virus! Nearly killed by Rachael- the B.O.W. who keeps talking and is sprayed with B.O.W. gas."

"You fought her? And.. I guess it _would _hurt. Wired inside your body. Those weird.. tentacle things."

"Affirmative." Jill nodded like talking to a squad mate "When we leave this place- I'm _not _sure how we will.. I'll help you remove it. Preferably with a lot of morphine." she smiled

"I'd like that. Replacing one form of drug, for another." he half-joked

"I see why Claire liked you so much." she commented, looking at her surroundings

"She.. talked about me?" Steve asked, in a low voice. Visibly saddened. A sad smile on his face "She didn't forget about me." he looked about to cry.

"She spoke about you- for a long time. About the boy- who saved her life over his. Confessed his love for her.. she never was the same after that. You're such a.. heartbreaker." she smiled, trying to relieve the tension between them, and remove some of the seriousness. She didn't want to make him feel bad, just let him know Claire had reciprocated.

Steve half-laughed at her comment "If we get out of here- I want to go see her."

Jill opened her mouth- but stopped herself from telling him- that the government.. BSAA had wanted him under their jurisdiction. "She'd love that." she smiled and nodded "Though I think she'd probably flip out. Faint or something at the sight of her epic love."

Steve chuckled "Has she.. changed at all?" he asked

"She doesn't fight zombies anymore- protests. Still the same girl as ever."

"Any.. boyfriend or.." he trailed off

"No." Jill saw him light up at her answer "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting. 14 years. And.. I thought _Chris _was slow."

"Kept you waiting long, did he? Maybe it's the thing Redfield's are good at- huh?" he asked with a smile

"Copy that. Loud and clear." she nodded

"We need to be 'recharging'. It'll look suspicious if we don't." he pointed out

"You're right. But. There's only _one _bed here." she blinked

"Uh.. yeah. Sorry about that."

"I have an idea."

"I.. _hate _this idea." Steve murmured

"Shh. Pillows don't talk. My stomach hurts. The baby is kicking up a storm. And. It helps." she was cuddling him from behind.

"Oh...kay.." Steve _tried _to get comfortable. In bed with a girl- he'd pictured it to be Claire. Not.. Jill. Or a pregnant woman in general. "Pregnant!?" he asked, as realization hit

"Yeah." she nodded, adjusting herself on the bed- again.

"You came _here _of all places- pregnant!? What- what about the baby? How come you came here? Isn't that.. super dangerous? Won't Claire.. or Chris.. or whoever be pissed that you endangered the baby!? There's just.. so much.." Steve was babbling in such a fast rate that his words were becoming jumbled with a hint of stuttering

"I was the last field agent left- that was capable enough for this mission. Chris- is off in the world he loves. Fighting B.O.W.'s. He doesn't know I'm here." she admitted "He probably would freak out. Claire is basically the same page- with no fighting and or B.O.W. slaughter. They could get angry- but I could use my 'stress is harmful to the baby' card."

"I feel.. terrible. You came here- not just risking your life. But your babies for me. I think Chris would be pissed."

"Maybe. But it isn't his decision. I.. was an inactive field agent too. This is my first mission in a long time. To be honest- I missed it. Paperwork sucks. Especially when one stack is replaced by another, and another.. and another. It's boring. Menial. And thoughts of suicide while doing it are extremely high." she half-joked the last comment.

Steve sighed of a little relief "I just. Don't want you to get hurt for me. Especially if it'll make Claire mad."

"I can handle her. And. Any anger or 'bad blood' would be overwritten by your cameo appearance. So. It's all good. You're the ace in the hole."

"Does Chris.. _know _about the baby?" Steve asked, interested

"No." Jill said, truthfully

"Why.. didn't you.. tell him?"

"It wasn't the right time. Would have distracted him, and he'd never have gone on his mission. He needed to go. Even if I didn't want him to- he was the best for the job."

"So. You're just going to.. dump it all at once on him- when he gets back?"

"Somewhat. Kinda like dropping you on Claire. He'll freak out for a little while. But. I think he'll mostly be happy. He wanted to retire from the BSAA too. We're all getting too old." she murmured

"Too old?" Steve asked

"To keep fighting like this. I'm 37. Chris is 39. We can't be running in our 40's to 50's fighting B.O.W.'s across the globe."

"How did you know how old I am?" Steve blinked

"I read up on you. And. Claire told me you were 17. Said it was in some sort of file on Rockfort Island."

"Oh." he shuddered at the thought of that place

"Sorry. Bad memories. I can relate. Raccoon City was my trigger for a while back there."

Steve just sighed "Rockfort Island wasn't all that bad. Until the T-Virus leaked out. My dad.. meeting Claire. I was such a.. brat back then."

"You can talk about it, if you want to."

"I just.. kept running off on Claire. Stomping off when I didn't get my way. It's a wonder she put up with me." he thought of the golden luger's. Shutting/blocking off the door behind him. Almost kissing her on the plane to Antarctica.

"You were 17. Moodswings, and temperament come along with it. I'm tired." she yawned

"Yeah. Me too." Steve admitted- finally adjusting himself more comfortable.

"That guy.. who runs this place. Who is he?" she asked, not getting an answer. Hearing snoring. "Another time, then." she fell asleep

"Can't tell you, that." Steve sighed, as he fell asleep.


	4. Masters of Removing

Jill sat up, her legs draped over the edge of the bed. Putting the mask/cloak back on. Steve had already done the same.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked

"You were tired. What with the baby and all.. I didn't think I _should_." he reasoned "You need rest. Sleep. There's two of you, now."

"And if my cover gets blown, I end up detained.. what then?" she asked, folding her arms

"Uh.. sorry about that." she could hear the distorted pitch in his voice. He was just looking out for her. She had to give him a break.

"It's fine. Thanks. But you don't need to worry about me. Or baby me. I've got this. I'm a tough girl. Can handle myself, and everything." she stood up "Where to- now?"

"Back to the prison cells." Steve said

"Why there? I was.. hoping at the very least to get a sneak peek at that guy running this place."

"It's where we were assigned. Doing anything other than what we're told to.. will make us look out of place." he explained

Jill nodded "You're right. Lead the way." she followed him down the deserted corridor- littered with dissolved remains of lickers. Right back to the holding cells. "Play.. with me..." she heard Rachael call, her laughing like a maniac again. Seeing her revert to a humanoid form as B.O.W. gas was pumped in, she fell to the floor and eventually reverted to her human form.

"Never seen that before." Jill murmured

"Experiments. They're trying to get her under control. So they can extract some of the virus she carries within her body. It doesn't last long, and after each time.. they want a blood sample. To see how much further she's progressing."

'Grey' approached her "_Come on. With me. I need to retrieve the sample, and quickly. Before she mutates back into her other form._" upon further inspection, it was _clear _'Grey' was female.

"Of course." Jill nodded, and followed _her _lead. She opened the door, turning the valve and stepping inside

"Hold her down. I don't want her to make a fuss."

Jill did as instructed, Rachael didn't put up any fuss/fight she wondered why she had to hold her down. "_Here_..." that chilling voice. Rachael's mutation took on, once more as she struggled. Claws regenerated, her 'feet' replaced with claw-like deformations, arm broke in half as it turned into a weapon. She broke free of Jill's grasp

Rachael growled, and slashed at 'Grey' hitting her mask off. Grey grabbed at where her mask was, a well-placed kick aimed at Rachael. It still didn't do much- considering Rachael seemed 'thirsty' and her siphon came out while she tried to 'drink'. "_Help me_." Grey said, struggling to keep her off. Jill heard her cry of pain, as Rachael bit her.

Jill worked on pulling her back, evil henchman or not.. she was still a civilian. Somewhat. Rachael dislodged, as she got a nasty shock. Jill looked down at the woman, helping her up and the two leaving- without the sample.

"We failed to retrieve the sample." Jill said, blandly

"No." came the immediate response, as her hood fell down.

Jill blinked in surprise, stepping back.

"What? My device has been broken.. and as such.. I believe it fitting that the 'Nasty Queen' has her reign in this place." the woman smiled bitterly "My clone- may have died. But. The _real _Alexia Ashford has come to play. Oh- but don't worry. I know what a taxing chore- it is to be a _worker ant_. Perhaps, I should relieve you of your duty and service. Befitting- of the _Queen_." Alexia smiled wickedly, stepping forward

"Wait." Jill raised her hands

"You _dare _try and command me? I am beyond the control of others. Especially those who only exist to serve useless and pretentious masters. Be gone." she lifted her hands, intricately

"Wait." Jill repeated, removing her mask. "I'm like _you_." she spoke up

"Do tell." Alexia smiled, and laughed slightly

"Infected. I have the T-Virus. T-Abyss virus within my body. P-30." she tried to coax her down, by 'leveling' the playing field.

"Those virus strains are nothing- compared to the T-Veronica virus." Alexia swept away the ridiculous notions of the 'T' any virus, that differentiated from hers, in the slightest. Alexia did notice a few key similarities. Hair color. Eye color. Age. Even surviving viral infection. "How is it- you survive and aren't just some simple mutation- devoid of intelligence?" she was intrigued

"Carlos Olivera. A UBCS agent made me the anti-dote after the monster attacked me."

"Anti-virus. A simple UBCS personnel made you that? Interesting." her head flitted in the other direction "I sense others- who contain my _virus _within their bodies. That worker ant, my doppelganger deemed 'unfit to serve'. She judged him far too quickly. To survive that assault, clearly took more avarice than defying her."

"Steve?" Jill asked

"You know of him? Curious." Alexia was absorbing any form of information she could. "Another- in this base looms with it. That _girl. _The one whose father killed girls over the 15 year period, Manuela has it. How such a simpleton concocted a notion much like my experiment is interesting. But nonetheless. He seemed to have failed as her body- rather arm began showing signs of the virus spreading at a sufficient rate."

Jill was trying to keep up with most of the scientific babble

Alexia noticed that 'dead look' the one others usually gave her when she was a superior scientist within Umbrella. "What I mean- is that it didn't have a high success rate. Merely changing the organs within her body wasn't sufficient enough to expel any and all _attempts _my virus made to mutate her body. I've seen that arm of hers. She also bleeds out far too easily. Not one worth the T-Veronica."

"You intend to.. kill her?" Jill asked

"No. I was merely evaluating the specimen laid before me. It's actually fairly liberating, being able to speak on my own terms. Defy that arrogant.. egotistic man who thought he could use me- so easily. To plant a device on me, while I slumbered. I- _was _in Antarctica. But revived automatically when the _other _was awoken by Alfred."

"Abducted from Antarctica? Who did it?"

"I don't know." she spoke truthfully "As I was not fully awakened when he did it- I couldn't see my captor. He never removed that mask, in my presence. In _any _of our presence. It would seem he has some sort of affection for those infected with virus strains to be his 'body guards' for which I don't know the purpose."

"Purpose?" she asked

"All of us who are above those insects deemed 'normal' humans were brought here for a specific reason. For which is to be announced. We were brought here to serve- yes. But _why_? Not to just.. babysit his intricate collection of 'rare' infected beings. Perhaps yet another ignorant fool who wishes to 'fix' the world by damning and destroying every within it."

"Didn't your.. uh. Other half try and do that?"

"She did. But she was a clone, and imperfect. Merely a test, to see if I could actually perfect the cloning process. She turned rampant and wanted to destroy the world. Because she was lacking in problem solving she was defeated. Alfred.. she did try to avenge my brother. Commendable effort. Still not good enough, in the end."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Leave this facility, of course. After I gain my revenge on that masked man."

"No.. world domination plans?"

"No. Trying to destroy the world, with a virus condescending others who tried before you- and failed like you inevitably will is tired and old. New ideas should be formed, otherwise- this world will run out of worker ants. Destroying the hive mind it has established. So long in the making, just to be wiped out. Is a stupid and ridiculous notion in itself."

"Do you know who the _others _are? White. Red. Gold. Blue.?"

"I'll leave that, for you to find out on your own." Alexia was shady, and smirking "If you're so surprised to see myself, perhaps they- will be somewhat of a shock to see. Or- I could be utterly wrong and they will mean nothing. I don't know of your connection." she shrugged, blandly looking away at Rachael "Feral creature. Though I suppose I should say 'thanks' for freeing me." she touched the glass

"We should set her free- when we get out of here."

"We? You are going to escape, as well?"

Jill nodded "I need to take Steve out of here. And. Help the others out."

"Don't be a fool. They are not worthy of help." Alexia dismissed the notion

"Everyone deserves help when they need it."

"Don't be so sure. I'm off. I suppose I should still pretend and elude to the fact that I am still a 'drone' under his command/control. Call me when you want to rebel.. I can call a few vines here. Destroy the place. If any creature has the T-Veronica.. I can control it. They won't cause harm to me- they wouldn't dare harm the Queen."

"You're going to help? Great. I'll be sure to tell you- the moment I'm ready. If I can't help the others.. then we can get out of here."

"Formulating a plan?" Alexia looked over her shoulder "Perhaps you aren't as useless as I thought. Just try not to allow your facade to be seen through. If it does- I suppose I could unleash the true power of my Veronica virus. To show it's underestimated power."

"Why is it- you were kept here?" Jill asked

"T-Veronica listen to me. They wouldn't harm me, as they see me as superior. I can control them at will. Manuela was used to repel. I was used to control. I could also repel them, making it impossible for them to rebel. Enough questions. I tire of answering." Alexia walked down the corridor, disappearing from sight.

Jill sighed "Alright. Two down.. four to go." she wondered who they were- hiding under those masks. What Alexia hinted at- could be two-fold. She would be shocked, or likely _hate _what hid beneath the mask. "May or may not _know _who hides under those masks.." Jill sighed heavily, finding out- didn't seem to be an easy.. or pleasant task.

"Jill. What took so long?" Steve asked

"Alexia.. she had.. a lot to say." Jill murmured, it had been a long day.

"ALEXIA!?" Steve cringed at the name, nearly flipping out

"Yeah. She was hiding beneath that grey battle suit, and mask. I don't know why. But she was taken here- like you. For some reason.. she said she didn't know why- either."

"Jill. She's evil. We need to get rid of her- she nearly destroyed the world. Killed me. Claire. Chris. She's a psychopath."

"That was a _different _one. Alexia said it was a clone of her, and that she is the original. I don't know she said it really fast and filled with jumbled bits of scientific babble. Either way, we have to trust her. She's going to help us bust out of here. I still need my radio. And she's the best ally we've got. Since she wants to get rid of the head of this place- as well."

"If you think we can _trust _her. Then alright. But. What happens when we get out of here? I mean. I don't think she'll go quietly.."

"We'll just have to see. You really _didn't _know she was here, did you?"

"No. We've always worn our masks while in each others company.."

"Alexia seemed to _know _somehow who the others were. So. I wonder if she was lying, or not."

"Who knows? We just.. need to get out of here." Steve shrugged it off

"Out of this place. I'll try. We need to get rid of that leader here too. Stirring up trouble.. this mission is proving to be far different than I imagined." Jill sighed, sitting on the bed once again. Formulating a plan for their escape.


	5. Surprise!

"Gone! What do you mean she's _gone_!?" Chris punched the new head of the BSAA's desk.

"Chris. She needed to go on a mission. No other field agents were left. We had no other options and if there were any- believe me I would have found them. But there weren't. And. She's gone dark. No radio response has been confirmed in two months. All attempts to reach, or get near the facility have been shot down. If she's in there.. we can't get her out." his voice laced with what appeared to be regret

"I lost her once. Hell, more than once. I'm not going to lose her again." Chris grunted, "Where. Is. She." he asked

"Africa."

Chris was stunned at that answer "You made her go back to that _hell hole_? Where she was Wesker's mind slave for who knows how long? That place- she _never _wanted to go back to. She wasn't ready to be a field agent again. This is.. you're a moron." Chris didn't care if he was his 'superior' officer. Anger had overtaken 'rank'

"I asked and she agreed willingly. Again. It was our only option and she was the only one experienced enough to go. All of our best agents were sent out, to deal with Ada Wong in China. She wasn't selected at random, either. She's been at that facility and, would be best suited to go. Don't believe me? Here. Read this file. Go on ahead."

Chris snatched it, flipping it open. Seeing _others _dressed like she was. "Ah, hell." he was pissed. "You let her into that dragons den! What if they kill her? Fighting Jill alone was deadly. She nearly killed Sheva and myself, while under Wesker's control. Now there's what. 6 more?"

"Ms. Valentine's superior hand-to-hand and weapons knowledge coupled with the fact that Wesker clearly gave her more extensive training made her the ultimate killing machine. There's no supporting evidence that they could be a match for her, while in that feral form. Have you forgotten she retained super strength, speed and agility from that drug? The P-30."

"Yeah. I did- when her life was in danger." he barked "That drug- screwed up her life. How many times she woke up screaming in terror. Shivering. Having to be subdued by multiple people as she ripped through restraints while forcing and pushing herself to her very limits trying to get off that stuff. She's _still _not the same woman she used to be. I know that. But she was getting better! If this screws her up, into the deepend.. or if she dies. I'll kill you." Chris warned

"Careful, Chris. I understand you're angry. Distraught over her, but threatening me. Won't help. I may have to suspend you." his demeanor had come off more serious than anything. Still pissing Chris off.

"You _lied _to me about where she was! I want to go there- now. Africa. That old abandoned Umbrella facility. I'm going to get her back. That's final. Argue with me, try and suspend me and I'll kick your ass." he stormed out of the office, scanning the files. Sighing. "Back to where I started two years ago, huh?" he grumbled, playing with the ring on his hand at the same time.

"Jill Valentine- why can't you _ever_ stay out of trouble?" he looked and saw an interesting name: _Steve Burnside _"Wesker... brought him back?" he was more surprised than anything. "No time to get side-tracked. Prep for the mission." he scolded himself, continuing to research. Once satisfied, he cast aside the stack of papers.

* * *

Grabbing weapons from the armory, radio. Anything he thought that could help. He climbed aboard a helicopter, looking out the window in silence as he waited for the drop zone. Africa.. it would be a while. "Jill. I'm coming. Just. Hang in there, a little while longer."

* * *

"Jill! Are you okay!?" Steve asked, freaking out

"No! Idiot!" she growled, lurching forward in pain, Steve flinching at her tone. "Sorry. I'm. I think I'm in labor." she didn't know. It hurt like hell, and she'd never had a kid before. She didn't know what hurt worse.. the baby or when that device got ripped off of her.

"What do we do!? Do you.. need help?" he asked, Jill slid down the wall, crouching.

"I'm.. too hot." she muttered, unzipping her battle suit "Help me.. get out of this thing." she pleaded, feeling weak to do so.

"Alright.." Steve gulped, averting his eyes as he awkwardly helped her out of the battle suit. Covering her up in a blanket. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just. Be quiet. Please be quiet!" Jill snapped, as another contraction came on.

"Okay. Do you want to hold my hand?" Steve asked, offering it.

Jill took his hand, and squeezed it incredibly hard, Steve thought his hand was going to break. Another scream, muffled as she didn't want to draw any attention.

* * *

"What are you.. going to name him?" Steve asked, after the baby was cleaned off.

"I- I don't know." Jill admitted, looking at him. Her blue eyes.. Chris' features. "He's cute." she commented, watching him suck his fingers while staring at her. His eyes shut, as he nodded off. "We have to leave- _now_. I can't protect him. I can barely protect myself now. Let alone stand. This place- will become our tomb if we don't get out of here." she was frustrated

"I- can carry you." Steve offered "Both of you." he corrected, scratching the back of his head

"Are you _sure _it won't be too much trouble?" Jill asked, biting her lip, concerned.

"No. No trouble at all." Steve shook his head, he could lift things much heavier- not to say.. Jill was heavy. But. Well. Yeah. He picked her up "Come on. We gotta find Alexia. Get her help on deserting this place. Keep the kid safe, and.. I'll do the rest."

"Be careful. Steve." Jill murmured, as he hoisted her up

"Don't you know me, better than that by now?" he winked, running out the door with her. Holding her bridal style. "Shit!" he grunted, eyeing the others, hiding behind a nearby wall so they wouldn't see him. How the 'zombies' as he called them spoke to one another. He held his breath, so they wouldn't catch on, hearing their footsteps as they left. He let go of the breath he held.

"Alexia!" Jill called, as they finally found her

"What's this? You were with child? Fascinating." she showed a bit of love for it, as she touched it's forehead "Adorable. But highly unethical to come here, pregnant." Alexia tsk tsked, a smirk as she stared at them "Time to be going, then?"

"How did you.. _know_?" Steve asked

"You sought me out. There's a child. And. It's the optimum time. Very well. _There was a friendly, but naive king.. who wed a very nasty queen..._" she began singing, seeing Steve shake. She cut her wrist, "Feed." she instructed, it turned to fire upon oxidizing. Steve hesitated "Your opportunity is fleeting within every second."

"Why- should I.. uh.. drink the fiery blood and possibly gain some sort of-"

"Disease? Don't make me laugh. You are superior being with the beloved T-Veronica virus flowing in those veins. My source blood runs through you, but became diluted. Drink and gain strength like you never imagined could be possible. I need to sing, and command. I can't have you weary and shaking within my presence. Unless I will it, of course." she corrected

Steve was still adamant on the point, but did it. His eyes bulged, skin tinging green for a moment as he turned back to normal. Feeling.. _great_.

"Good worker ant. Once more, dismissed.. prematurely. By that incessant clone monstrosity." Alexia's hands swung upward in elegant fashion, tendrils/vines ripping up the floor "The Queen was _feared_." she smiled sinisterly, the baby began to cry "Hush, little one." she continued to sing her berceuse, in a sweet- serene voice that quieted the baby. But in two-fold commanded obedience with those whom had Veronica within their veins.

Steve grunted, ignoring that comment. About being 'dismissed prematurely' he still wasn't over those bitter memories. Of which, had brought him _here _stuck with Wesker for so long. They were in the containment areas "Let them out! Please!" Jill asked

"Very well. If they hurry it up. But if that one attempts to bite me- again. I will impale and watch her die." Alexia warned, her blood burning away the glass, as vines shattered it.

"Piers!?" Jill asked, "Steve. Let me down." her knees were wonky, she handed him the baby "Piers!" she banged on the glass, noticing his infection. How his arm seemed to change at will.

"Infected with the T-Veronica. Someone- has _tampered _with my work." Alexia frowned "Come forth." she summoned him, shattering the glass "You- are not just of mine. The T-Virus. Progenitor virus.. T-Veronica. What _else _resides in your body?" his arm changed, as he turned feral about to attack her. "To attack the Queen, is your own death. A hive mind, is preferable." she stopped him in his tracks.

"Why can't he.. talk?" Jill asked

"His rate of infection is likely beyond repair. Vocal cords. He's likely a husk, his mind destroyed by being subdued by so many compounds in one."

"If he drank like Steve- would it make a difference? You said he has the same virus.."

"I said he had _part _of it. But fine, I will humor your hypothesis. Piers, was it? Come here. Now." she was stern in commanding him, Piers walked over- obediently. "Drink." she repeated the process with Steve after doing so, he convulsed. Hitting the floor- his body jerking in odd motions, as he flopped on the floor.

"Is he.. okay?" Steve asked

"Perhaps. To expedite the process. I'll have to sing some more." she began singing once more, "_Veronica, beloved by all.. after the King's fall. The 'Nasty Queen' had obliterated the 'Kind King'. Not any less of a man, a short piece of her plan. Glory to the Ashford name- filled with fame and glory. Hidden from view, the plight of few within the family. Graves are empty- tombstones.. pushed aside._" the beauty in her voice, rivaled that of a siren.

"_Not seen, your Queen arises. Like the Phoenix, better than ever. Drink of her elixir, and experience victory.. everlasting._" Alexia walked through the hallways, more vines destroyed/covering the place. _  
_

Piers stood up, his arm reverting to normal state. "What the- Jill?" he asked, holding his head, part of his face still hadn't turned normal

"Piers!" Jill hugged him "I'm so sorry! I didn't know.. you'd end up like this."

"I died. Why am I back?" he asked

"Died? No. You.. were brought here. This place. Alexia Ashford. Brought you back. Kinda. With her blood."

"My heads fuzzy. I don't remember everything." he explained "That name- rings a bell. But. I can't put a reason to know it."

"Don't worry about it, Piers. We need to leave. Come on."

Manuela, Rachael, and the others following in line.

"A strong, new worker ant. Piers Nivans." Alexia commented, as he walked beside her "Your body matures with my virus. You remained in control, while infected. To save Chris Redfield. Commendable. Not a feat many are able to do."

* * *

Chris landed, sprinting across- dodging any traps along the way. Vines. Familiar vines. He shot them, throwing grenades as they retracted out of his way- momentarily. He jumped down the rabbit hole, so to speak. Opening the door into the facility. Shooting any type of B.O.W. in his way "Jill! JILL VALENTINE!" he called, rushing through the place.

Alarms sounded off, not from Chris. Self-destruct was taking over. "JILL VALENTINE!" Chris barked, rushing through the place. His heart pounding, obstructions in the way. Debris from the vines, climbing through and over the vines. Shooting his way through infected, zombies. Hunters. Dogs. Lickers. This place- was loaded. Way more than before.

He rounded the corner, bumping into what he least expected. Jill Valentine. Alexia Ashford. Piers Nivans. Manuela. Rachael. "What.. is this?" he asked, weapon drawn at Alexia.

"Protect your Queen." Alexia said, as both Piers, and Steve stood in Chris' way. "No time to explain. But if you fire at me, I will kill you." her voice was calm, and serene. But also had an edge that showed she meant every word.

"Chris!" Jill smiled

"Captain!" Piers called

"Nivans. Jill. How..?"

"Explain later- escape _now_." Jill hurried them along

Chris looked at the baby "Who's kid is that?" he asked

"It's a long story." Jill repeated

"Yes. The 'welcome' party is taking far too long. Hurry it up." Alexia rushed through the facility, not wanting to end up with the rubble.

* * *

"Out of the way. Fools." Alexia used vines, to impale the other masked people. Knocking their masks off,

"Jessica!? Raymond!?" Jill asked

"You know them? Interesting. Irrelevant. Let's go." Alexia continued, "Hurry." she instructed

_Self-destruct system has been activated. 2 minutes and 13 seconds until detonation. All personnel please evacuate, immediately._

Everyone rushed to the last chopper, Chris taking the pilot seat. "Gonna tell me who the baby belongs to?" he asked, as they took off.

"Us. Both of us." Jill answered, while taking the passenger seat beside Chris.

"WHAT!?" he asked, looking over at her while steadying the chopper

"I was pregnant, before you left. I didn't tell you. Look. Can this wait- til a bit later?" she asked

* * *

Chris landed the chopper at BSAA headquarters, taking Jill and the baby aside. "Can we talk about this _now_?" he asked

"Fine. What is it, Chris?"

"The whole thing where _we _have a _baby_?" he pointed at his son.

"He doesn't have a name, yet. If that's what you're hinting at. Chris. Like I said, I was pregnant before you left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he turned her head so she'd look at him

"You wouldn't have gone on that mission. And I wanted you to. You were needed."

"I- Jill. I wouldn't have. You're right. But. I..would have wanted to stay with you. Be there for the both of you." he looked from her to the baby.

"Alright. Hold him. He still _needs _a name." she added hastily, handing him over.

"He's cute." Chris smiled at the baby "I'm still pissed at you." he frowned at her

"Be mad at me, later. There's still Claire to call. About Steve. Alexia to deal with. Rachael. Piers. The works."

"No. You're not getting off easily, Valentine. My place. Now." he grunted, taking her by the hand. The whole way back to his place. "When did you have him?"

"Earlier. Today."

"What names were you thinking of?"

"Getting the hell out of Africa."

"Very funny. None- what soever?"

"Liam."

"Liam? I guess. I mean. Sure." Chris shrugged, looking at the baby.

* * *

Totally stole that name from Buffy. Angel 'Liam' Haha. :3


	6. The Nasty Queen

"You can _thank _your mommy for the weird life-style you're going to endure through." Jill sighed, "I know it hurts- baby. But. I got to, alright?" concern on her face, as she tapped the needle being as precise as humanly possible. Removing any air bubbles as she injected it into his foot. "Shh. It's alright." she soothed, picking him up

"No more tears. You'll be fine. Come on, you're a Valentine. We don't cry. Well. Unless it's in front of the people we love." she smiled, giving the crying infant kisses. "See? I have to do it _too_." she showed him hers, "Not that I want to- either. Keeps me.. in check. My body can't handle without it. I tried, cold turkey didn't help. Nearly killed me." she murmured, as his tears died down.

She kissed his foot, placing a bandaid over it. "Here." she placed him in a chair, strapping him in as she turned on the rotating toys above him. She tapped her arm, looking for an ideal vein. Satisfied, she injected the liquid inside. "Not so bad. Sucks you're stuck with this- for life." she caressed his cheek, smiling at the baby- he was in his own little world. Staring at those animals, and the music that came from them.

"You know- this music is.. terrible. I prefer something a little more.. classic." she shut off the music function, letting the toys continue turning. Going over to the piano, bringing him with her as she began playing. Hitting the notes, that brought back flashbacks from Spencer's Estate. She was no longer haunted by those memories.

"Liam. I'd rather still be _me__- _and deal with these head on. Some day. I _know _for a fact.. the memories that burn a hole through my heart.. won't hurt anymore. While they fade, I'll remember all those who sacrificed for me. So I could continue living, like Doug. A pilot.. with.. quirky characteristics. S.T.A.R.S. never better men. Even Wesker." she frowned at the name, hitting a wrong note.

"Sorry." she apologized, starting from the beginning once more. "I hate that man. But. Without him, I would never have met Chris. Without Chris, I wouldn't have you. And though I may hate him, he shaped my life. Though he's the reason.. for these stupid injections. But I refuse to become a victim, by forgiving him. For every little thing he's done. Nobodies perfect. I'm not in any sense of the word."

The baby cooed, stirring in his chair while he slept. "Good talk. You sure know how to strike up a conversation. Like your dad. One word- or little input and then. Bam. Passed out." she smiled, shaking her head as she continued to play. "Sonata's.. were always my favorite." she murmured, playing to her hearts content any selection of Beethoven's.

"You not getting hurt by the T-Virus. Is a major plus. T-Abyss. But is this- worth the trade-off?" her mind wandered to her 'alter ego' the one that attacked and nearly killed Chris and Sheva. Jill was ashamed to admit; that.. she was at the end of her rope before Chris came. Nearly giving up, a small spark that Chris would be her savior.

When she saw Sheva with him.. she was so.. so.. _angry_. To be replaced, it drove her from the beginning. Attacking him, only when he called out to her _'Jill! Jill what're you doing!? Stop this, Jill- answer me!' _that made her fight like hell, to weaken the feral woman inside of her. Make the fire die down, as the device malfunctioned, zapping her.

She barely heard something, it didn't break her concentration. Or train of thought, she was playing Moonlight Sonata at break-neck speed. Chris hugged her from behind "Any reason.. you're playing this song over and over in record timing?" he asked, his arms stopped hers from moving. Jill shook her head, getting out of her daze.

"Thinking of the past. Africa." she admitted

"Jill. None of it- was your faul-" she put her hand over his mouth

"I know what you're going to say. And it was. This isn't some pity party, Chris. Given the choice to forget, I wouldn't do it. To remember those who have fallen.. so that I could be here. The baby's a real talker. Won't shut up, rooting me onward." she joked, with a smile as she looked over to the sleeping Liam who drooled slightly.

"Really? Damn. He talks alot when I'm not in the room, huh? Guess we don't need a therapist- ever. Not with him around." Chris chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Guess not." Jill smiled, as she turned around looking at Chris "I'm.. going to quit the BSAA." she fidgeted with her uneasy fingers. Staring at him. Her fingers interlocking, simultaneously as she avoided his eyes.

"Jill." Chris smiled "If you didn't quit- I'd _make _you." he kissed her again "The baby. All of this crap you just went through. I'm still going to be a field agent. _Just _until Piers can take the reigns. Then I'm retiring, Jill. I'm too old for this. You were right. I didn't know if I'd lost you.. and you probably went through the same thing."

"No. I didn't." she shook her head "You don't worry me, Chris. Because it's _you_. And _you _always pull through. Given any challenge, you overcome the most 'impossible' obstacles. No matter what your goals are. I'd be a liar, if I said I didn't think the worst. But I snapped out of it, pulled myself out of those stupid thoughts." she put her hand on his face

Chris blinked in surprise, he continued to smile after a moment "You have too much faith in me. If it weren't for Nivans- Piers. I wouldn't have made it through there. Sheva. You. All my partners, seem to give me the kick in the ass I need. And there have been a _lot _of them."

"Piers chewed you out? Good for him. I'm impressed." Jill smirked "I told _him _that. Gave him advice on how to deal with you. A bit of training- not much. He was taken before I could get into the more critical portions."

"Should have known, when he suddenly got in my face." Chris chuckled

Jill shrugged "Hey. You need a partner/babysitter. Piers was going. And he needed a bit of help on how to deal with you. That's all. I was more than happy to help."

Chris kissed her "Thanks."

"No problem. I guess. I'm going to be spending _alot _of time home." she frowned slightly "Drawing. Music. Baby. I guess it's time to focus on the arts, and Liam. After all, a girl needs hobbies. And ways to keep entertained, after the role of a life-time. As a zombie killer/bio-terrorist hunter." she smiled, side glancing at the baby.

"You were playing the piano, just for him. Weren't you?" Chris asked

"The kid music he was listening to.. was stupid." Jill frowned "He can listen to my music. And if he hates it.. then whatever he wants. I just want to _try _and not endure through some Barney the purple dinosaur hell. For as long as possible. Have you seen children's cartoons lately? They're so.. irritatingly stupid and annoying."

"Point taken. I'll take your word for it, though."

Jill sighed "I don't _want _him to like something I'll hate and endure through for say about 2-4 years. Maybe even longer."

"Gotta wait and see."

"Speaking of.. waiting and seeing. Did you.. call Claire? Tell her about Steve?" Jill asked

"Yeah. She's at the BSAA building. Visiting him. They're releasing him, since Manuela's back with the government. Alexia? No idea what's going on there. I think she wanted to join on, as Piers' partner. Or something. Piers. Is still the same, as ever." Chris murmured

"Well. That's good, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Chris nodded, scratching the back of his head

"Wonder how Claire's doing with Steve. And Piers.. I don't so much want to know what Alexia's doing. No more world domination halting, for this old girl." she smiled at the baby, and Chris

"You're _not _old." Chris grumbled, staring at her. Jill raised a brow, surprised

"37." she sighed

"39." he countered, with a smile "If you're old. I'm old."

"You _are _old." she laughed

"Am I, now?" Chris grinned "How about I show you- how _young _I still am?" he motioned to the bedroom

"Tempting. But. No." Jill folded her arms, looking away "I don't want to have another one shooting out of me anytime soon."

Chris picked her up, "You called me old. I'm going to show you, otherwise." he chuckled, ignoring any protests.

"The baby!" Jill scolded him

"He'll be fine. For a little while. Hold on." Chris got up, bringing the baby into his room. Shutting the door after he placed him in the crib. "Now. Where were we?" Chris asked

"I don't know. How about we don't- and say we did?" Jill asked

"I think I need a bit of redemption. Come on. It'll be fun." Chris pouted

"Fine." she rolled her eyes "Alright. I'm in."

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Piers stared at her, practically in shock

"I believe you heard what I said. I need a consort. Someone with which I can continue the Ashford line. I am the last with our beloved Lady Veronica's genetics. I require an heir." Alexia smirked

"Yeah. But why me? I mean. This is too weird. And I think that it's going to end up like that song of yours. Kind King, shot through the heart with an arrow."

"Am I the Nasty Queen in this story of yours?" she raised a brow, sitting opposite him "It isn't 'love' you are more suited to what I need. Superior genetics, you have the T-Veronica in your body. Along with other virus samples that are inferior. C-Virus. Honestly." Alexia shook her head with disapproval

"So. You're pissed someone used your virus and made it 'better'?"

"Better? Don't make me laugh. She didn't 'create' merely stole samples and combined them. As I was saying. You are above average in intelligence. Not to be called 'genius' but smarter than most. Looks, are an added benefit as an Ashford must catch every eye in the room they emerge in." she folded her hands neatly

"I think I may just say 'no'" Piers frowned

"I could make you do it. But I'd prefer I didn't. It isn't something along the lines of me- staying with you along the way. I just want a child, and will leave you after conception has been finished. That's all."

"You don't know what you're asking, Lady."

"I do. But to you, it seems of importance?"

"Damn right! I'm not ready for kids."

Alexia shrugged "Sooner or later you were going to reproduce anyhow. Mine is merely business. To continue and flourish the Ashford's. Rebuild the disgraced name, and legacy." she adjusted her glasses, lab coat and skirt slightly. "That's all I want. It isn't some sinister plot to take over the planet. Think it over. I'm needed in the lab."

Piers watched her go, she shot him a side glance, a smile and walked out. He sighed "Ah hell." he frowned to himself "Why do I.. get myself in these situations?"

Alexia looked at the viral strain under her microscope "I can hear you walking behind me." she said, not allowing the footsteps/intrusion to interfere in her work.

"Look. I'll do it, _alright_? Just. Get off my back, and stop hassling me." Piers folded his arms

"You will? Interesting." she continued to study, enhancing the magnification

"Interesting that I'll do it?" Piers asked

"Yes- but not you yourself. I was speaking about this viral culture I'm examining. I've missed virology, most of all." she finally looked at him, as she put the slide away.

Piers sighed "Where do you want to do this?" he asked

"Here's fine."

"R-right here!? I mean. It's. Weird that you'd pick this place."

"Not entirely. I find it practical, and fundamentally the right place."

"Alright." Piers swallowed, as he began fumbling with his shirt

"Stop! What are you... _doing_?" Alexia frowned, as she stuck her hand out to halt him.

"Isn't this.. what you wanted?" he asked

"Yes and no. What I wanted from you is. How to put this delicately. Your part in making the child. I will take it from there." she handed him a cup, and turned back toward the microscope. "I can handle the rest. I have it prepared, already."

"Oh.. kay." Piers blinked, "Do you want me to.. do this. Where?"

"Anywhere. I suppose."

"You expect me to.. do it _here_?"

"If you'd like. But perhaps somewhere else would suffice. I don't care, either way."

Piers left, returning after a few minutes. Handing it over to Alexia, "Quite a bit. Interesting." Alexia looked at the amount within the bottle.

"Uh... yeah. I guess." he murmured, shuffling his feet

"Something else, you needed of me?" Alexia asked, her words neither kind nor cold.

Piers flinched "Uh.. no. I don't.. think so.." he trailed off- being scolded by her.. stung. He felt dejected. Around her, something brewed. Love? No. Maybe?

"You may leave now. I will complete the process on my own." Alexia waved him off, a small smile.

Piers felt his heart jump, just at the smile alone "Okay." he smiled to himself, walking out. Piers shook his head "Snap out of it. What am I- some school girl in love?" he sighed, slumping against the wall "What is this?" he continued walking, back to his. Well. _Somebodies _office.

"What were _you _doing with Alexia?" Steve frowned, crossing his arms as he glared at Piers

"Nothing. She just. Uh. Wanted something, why? Did she say something?" he asked, slightly hopeful. _Trying _unsuccessfully to hide it.

"No. Stay away from her, she's _mine_." Steve glared at Piers

"Aren't you with Claire? Yours? I don't think you can stake claim on her." he snorted at Steve

"I've known her longer. And. You're not worthy of being with her."

"Worthy? She's having my kid for christ sake. And you're talking about 'being worthy'?"

"How would you like to _die_? Said spider to the fly." Alexia walked in "Stop this at once. You." she pointed at Steve, her tone cold as ice "Be gone. Go with that.. Redfield girl. Claire, was it?" she looked to Piers, so he could confirm it. When he nodded, she turned back to Steve "Go to _her_. Stop this incessant fight, it's dull and boring. Worker ants don't fight." she folded her arms

Steve looked like a kicked dog, as he ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Piers asked, he was pissed.. and. Now that Alexia was back he felt. In love?

Alexia sighed "Similar to how a Queen termite emits a pheromone that controls her hive. It appears through drinking my blood you both have a stronger will to serve me. Which is two-fold; good and bad. Seeing as you both nearly spared over myself. Such trivial matters." she patted Piers' head. "A worker ant needn't worry. Not when the Queen has already made her _choice_."

"I think I.. love you." Piers blurted out, as he leaned into her touch

Alexia retreated her hand, seeing his face fall. "You don't _love _me."

"I _do_!" Piers argued, interrupting her

"No. You don't. It's purely because of my blood. You drank it, and of course. It established a connection. Through it, your connection to Veronica, and myself has become stronger. That's all. Lust. But I find it cute that you believed this to be a true version of affection."

Piers scrunched his hand into a fist, his knuckles turned white- he kissed her "It is _real_."

Alexia stepped back "It isn't." she was shocked he would do so. No man had ever- even done that before. She hadn't allowed it, and this.. this. _Drone _did it in one simple step. She'd let her guard down far too much. "Go away." she said simply, watching him cringe back "You will show me the respect I deserve- your Queen until the _moment _I am replaced. Is this clear?" she asked, with a stern look

"Yes." Piers mumbled, before he left

"Honestly. My anthill needs far more tending than I'd originally thought. Now. For the child." rather than simply _allow _natural selection to do as it would, she used the same tactics as her father. Increasing intelligence within it. Whatever sex the child was, irrelevant. A Queen or King would suffice. Artificial insemination, wouldn't be hard. She finished the embryo, implanting it within herself.

"And now, the wait." she hummed her berceuse to herself, as her hand was over her stomach.

* * *

"Steve!" Claire tackled him "I never want to let you go, again!"

"Claire!" Steve grinned ear-to-ear as he saw her. That Alexia thing. Was too weird for him. He wouldn't tell her.

"Took you long enough, you sure kept me waiting!" Claire frowned at him

"Sorry. I just. Was kinda held captive again, but yet another guy." he gave a sheepish smile

"Well. Since you're here _now _let's have fun! Come on! We need to catch up.. grab dinner! Have a date, or something!" she practically jumped for joy

"Okay. Whatever you want to do, I'm up for it. But I.. need to change." he looked at his green battle suit "This isn't. Comfortable." he added dryly

"I see your point." Claire laughed "Come on. I think I have something of Chris' in the closet." she handed him an outfit

"I think It'll fit." Steve tried it on, a little baggy. But nonetheless, it would do.

"Come on. Let's go!" Claire dragged him out the door. Ready to begin their date.


	7. True love, never dies

"That was fun." Claire smiled, walking inside her apartment.

"Yeah." Steve watched her, he sighed happily. It was like no time whatsoever, had passed.

Claire put on 'Seventeen', she looked to Steve "Come on." she offered her hand, he stared at her "Just do it." she pressed smiling at him.

Steve took her hand, she danced with him on the spot. In the living room, her head on his shoulder "Is this.. _real_?" she was trying to reaffirm that it was.

"It is." Steve nodded, as he danced with her. "I know it is. This is all I ever wanted.. I've waited 14 years for this moment. And I couldn't bare another moment of _not _being by your side. It's all that kept me going, sane. Was the idea that you and I could be together again." he smiled, as he took in her scent trying to confirm the moment as well.

"You've changed." Claire hugged herself to his chest, tightly. "You're so.. grown-up."

"So have you. Sorry I made you go through all of this.. alone. I wanted to be there, every step of the way. I broke my promise to protect you, Claire." he whispered, sadly as he hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry."

"You kept your promise. You saved me, at the cost of your own life. And I could _never _repay what you did for me. Never." she felt tears sting her eyes "Damn it. I didn't want to cry. After such a fun evening.. and. Being with you. But it's.. all so.. unreal yet real at the same time. I can feel you.. smell you. See you.. hear you.. but. I still doubt this, somehow."

"I feel the same way. But if this is some.. dream. I want it to last forever, or as long as I can make it. For now- this is _real_. As real as we make it out to be." Steve smiled

"Your hair. It's so.. blonde. Did you dye it, while held captive?" she asked, with a hint of a smile. While she _tried _to stop crying.

Steve finally noticed her tears. He kissed her, as long as he could before he needed air. "Please don't cry, Claire. Not for me." he wiped her tears away "I don't ever want to be the reason you cry." he looked at his hair "Somehow. This device thing. Messed up my hair color. Sorry, I've joined the blonde cult." he smiled.

"I'll help you.. fix it later. Steve. I'm sorry I keep crying." she tried to steady herself

"You've been strong so long, Claire. That it _needs _to come out. Cry to your hearts content." he hugged her, kissing her again

"I don't want to cry in front of you.." it was like a dam had broken. So many feelings surged through, one's she had buried a long time ago with the death of Steve Burnside.

"If it makes you feel better. I want you to. I won't lie, and say it doesn't hurt to see you cry. But if you need to, I won't hold you back. So if not for your sake, do it for mine. Don't hold back. That's not the girl I fell in love with, who gave me crap every step of the way when I was being a stupid bratty kid." he smiled

"Idiot." she cried "I'm the one whose supposed to say the grown up things. I'm older." she began sobbing, as the two sat down.

"Sorry. But.. even a bratty kid knows what to say. Sometimes." he patted her back, as she seemed to finish crying.

"You're not a brat, or a kid anymore Steve. It's just. I'm ashamed to be like this. There's so much I wanted to say. But. I'm just.. out of place here. Thinking and seeing you are two way different things. I never got over you, Steve. Not a day went by, that I didn't think of you. I learnt a long time ago, tears wouldn't bring you back. So I held them in."

"Let them go. Every feeling you've kept for me. Things you've had yet to say. Claire, I want to _know _everything. I never forgot you, either. But you know that. I love you."

"I don't know where to start." Claire admitted

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want to, until now." Steve smiled

"Well. I guess I'll start from the beginning. After you died.. Wesker said he could bring you back. To taunt Chris and myself. Then.."

* * *

"Piers. What is it, you want from me?" Alexia asked, continuing in her work

"I don't know." he admitted dryly "You said this is just.. what? Physical?"

"To an extent, yes. Physical and mental. Your brain believes it is attracted to me, through chemical imbalance. And your body responds to my every will. Queen. And servant. or Worker ant. That's my distinction over this, and the best form of simplified explanation you'll get from me."

"I love you." he murmured, his words hollowed slightly by what she said

"Of course you do. A Queen Ant is adored by all her subjects. Those who protect her, especially." Alexia admired his avarice

"You don't like me, at all. Do you?" he asked, slumped against the wall

"That's a particularly fascinating question. Your distinction of 'like' is the form of affectionate actions.. laced with my pure desire of unadulterated love towards you. Piers, love is nothing but a chemical. Given meaning, by choice and not purely devotion. Anger. Hate. Joy. All of these are one in the same." she avoided the answer, indirectly

"That still doesn't answer my question." he frowned and sighed, folding his arms

"What answer would you like me to give?"

"You know that. Quit stalling."

"I don't dislike you, there are qualities within you I find interesting."

Piers gave up on asking, he just sat with her. Leaning his head on her shoulder, as a sigh escaped. Alexia stopped for a moment, a sharpened breath as he leaned against her. She wasn't used to physical contact of any kind from a male. Other than her dear brother Alfred, of course. Even that, was short lived at anytime.

* * *

Jill swaddled the baby, covering herself as she bit the nursing blanket and fed him. "Hungry today, huh?" her voice was muffled by the blanket while she fed the baby. Burping him as he finished. "You don't talk much." she smiled, as she adjusted her clothing and held him.

"Well. He won't exactly start spouting off words right away." Chris chuckled as he walked in

"I know that. I just. Can't wait." Jill said honestly, staring at the baby boy.

"Most parents say that- until the kid turns evil and basically ignores everything you say. By choice."

"I don't think ours will be an ass. He's too damned cute." she smiled, as she looked at him

"He really is." Chris patted his head

"Don't! He still has his soft spot!" Jill frowned, and swatted his hand away

Chris pouted "Well. I didn't _mean _to. I forgot."

"You can't forget things like that, Chris. It's dangerous." she frowned

"I got it. I got it." he raised his hands in defeat "Can I hold him?" he asked, holding his arms out

"Just don't drop him. If you do, I'm going to be pissed and kick your ass." she was every bit serious

"Promise I won't drop him. Come on, you're hogging the baby." Chris took him in his arms "Hey baby Liam. How's it going, little Redfield?" he smiled at the sleeping infant

"Redfield? Hold up. When the _hell _did I name him Redfield?" Jill asked, hands on her hips

"You picked the first name. I get the last name."

"Oh. I forgot that _you _carried him inside of you, and had him shoot out of where the sun doesn't shine."

"Come on, Jill."

"Fine." she frowned

Chris grinned, he loved getting his way. "Thanks."

"Whatever." she grumbled, pretending to be mad. She was going to let him win anyway. Fair was fair.

* * *

"That's laying it on, pretty heavy Claire. Sorry you had to go through all of that. Without me." Steve held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers

"You said don't hold back, and I didn't." Claire smiled and shrugged

"That's good. I wanted to know everything. I just wish I was there for all of it. I wanna meet this girl.. Sherry. She sounds like a nice person."

"She is." Claire smiled

"The way you talk about her, it's like she's your daughter. Maybe those crazy scientists had her for you. Since they neglected her, even to the point of their deaths."

"Maybe. You cold be right. Who knows? All that matters. Is she's here. Not lost in some forgotten town, destroyed by a nuke."

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" Steve asked

"Tell me about your adventures."

Steve shuddered "Could I.. do that some other time?" he asked, hiding his face with his bangs. So she couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Sure. How about.. a movie or something? I have ice-cream! Popcorn! Sundaes, popcorn and movies!?" she asked, blazing with cheerfulness trying to overshadow Steve's sadness. She'd caught it, and didn't want to see him sad anymore than he did her. It took a moment, which felt like an eternity before Steve responded.

"Alright." he still hid his face, his voice was monotone.

Claire kissed him on the cheek, before going into the kitchen. Steve smiled, she didn't press him for any type of answer. Just left, and started making what she'd promised. "Claire.." a tear slipped down his cheek. "You still care.. so much for me." he murmured, drying his cheeks before she came.

"Sundae's! Hope you like chocolate! Sorry I put so much on.. but I practically drink it. Hell, if I wouldn't end up 400 pounds.. I _would _drink it." she joked, her smile faded as he didn't laugh or respond.

"Thank you." Steve laughed at her joke, after a moment "I wouldn't care either way. You'd still be you, and that's all that ever mattered to me. Any other Claire wouldn't matter to me. So long as you stay true to yourself. I'll always be by your side. Always and forever." he smiled, moving his bangs away. As he looked into her eyes.

"Shut up. You'll make me cry again." Claire giggled, as she flicked on a horror movie

Steve smiled "I knew you'd pick one from this genre." he ate some of his sundae.

"Steve." Claire called him, he flicked his head in her direction a question mark on his face. "Hold on." she cupped his chin with her hand, as she leaned forward

"Claire! What are you.. doing?" he asked, unable to hide the furious blush on his face

"One second." she continued to lean in, licking chocolate off the corner of his mouth. Kissing him afterward. "You had chocolate on your face, I wanted to clean it off. It irritated me. And. Some whipcream on your lips. That's all." she shrugged it off with a smile as she continued to watch the movie.

Steve's rapid heart rate..it only ever seemed to reach this high when in combat. Why was it.. so _different _when she kissed him, rather than when he kissed her? Because he knew it was coming? Or because it felt so.. good when she did it? Blushing, just because she leaned in closer to him. Claire had finished her sundae, and leaned her head on his shoulder

Claire soon fell asleep on Steve, he didn't want to move. Carefully setting his bowl down, as he lay underneath her. "Claire. I don't want to discuss my past, because without you.. it was so dark. I didn't want to lose myself again. You're the light, and my only reason to continue living. If you died.. I'd kill myself just to be with you again."

"Dramatic.. but. I've waited so long to do this." he wrapped his arms around her "And I don't want to spend a moment apart from you- ever again. Claire Redfield.. I want you to marry me. Even if it's too fast. I'm sure I love you, and I know you love me too. I'll work up the courage, some day to ask you what I can't right now."

"_Steve_."

Steve jumped, at the mention of his name "Claire? Did you.. hear what I said?" he checked, and she was still sleeping. "Dreaming of me, huh?" he smiled "Goodnight, Claire." she was the last thing he saw, as he fell asleep.


	8. Proposal

Alexia looked down at her stomach "You appear to be progressing quite nicely." she smiled, being careful as she looked over the newly concocted experiments the BSAA had to offer her. It was in exchange for her freedom, that Alexia be in the scientific division as lead scientist, of course. "Not wasting anytime on coming to see me." Alexia's words held a hint of a smile

"Not a personal visit for me to see you. Just word, from the higher-ups. That they need you to maximize your work flow on the anti-virus. The C-Virus was deadly, and since you're smarter than the scientists they have here. They want you remake a newer version that can ensure 100% in saving people from infection at any point in time." Piers turned on his heels, as he was about to leave

"Leaving? That's a first. I would be lying, if I were to say I wasn't surprised." Alexia looked at the old form of vaccine's. "New vaccinations.." she adjusted her glasses

"I'm not needed here, I've said all that I need to say. That's all." he was cold, and distant. "If you want me to stay.." he added, voice hesitant "Then you have to _ask _me to stay." he waited a few moments, hoping that she would. But also sticking to his guns, as nothing came in a response he left. Shutting the door behind him.

Alexia watched, where he had been and just as the door shut. In the pit of her stomach, she felt an alien emotion. Was this 'longing', perhaps? "I could never ask someone to 'stay' with me, Piers. Alone, is the way I like to be. Without Alfred.. it's the way I'd like to stay. Except for the company of this child, you've given to me." she smiled continuing her work.

Splicing viral cultures, Jake Muller's blood sample into the anti-viral portion. The mutagen response, it wouldn't take but a few hours to cultivate it. Piers sighed, as he went to a mission briefing. The very first one, he'd been allowed back into. He mainly ignored the others that stared at him, he was nothing more than a simple science project.

'Broken' that everyone wanted to see fixed. "_There he is! The one who sticks to Alexia. Joined at the hip, practically._" he frowned, trying to ignore more whispers that erupted. He punched the one responsible; Hicks. "Screw this." he stormed off, out of the briefing room. He wasn't ready to deal with them, after all.

"Problem, worker ant?" Alexia asked

"Don't.. _call _me _that_!" Piers spat, as he glared at Alexia "It's.. all _your _fault! All of this! If you hadn't created that stupid virus, that bitch Ada Wong wouldn't have done this. Created hers, then I wouldn't have had to.. inject myself with it!"

"In other words, I am responsible for the worlds problems? A ripple in the once clear pond, made murky through my actions? Piers. What is it, that angers you most above this misdirected and completely logical span of rage towards me?" Alexia kept a calm demeanor

"Those.. damned people I used to be proud to call 'team members' now just mock me. They basically called me your dog. And I'm an outcast, at the BSAA."

"An outcast? Mock? Show me." she folded her arms, tapping her foot in wait.

Piers sighed, as he led her back to the room. "_There they are. The freaks._"

"Freaks? My dear, if you have a problem with _me _you may take it up with myself, directly." Alexia threw blood onto his chair, as it turned to fire "You are nothing but an insignificant insect, and I could squish you anytime I like. Do you know _why _I don't? Such menial tasks are beneath me, but I don't mind if my worker ant detains or perhaps eliminates you from my presence. One less fool."

Pure fear were on every person's face within the room "Nothing snide to say, now? My blood- is _his_. Combustible when mixed with oxygen. If you don't wish to be burned alive, perhaps I could offer the alternative with one of the many vines I have at my command. Squeeze the life slowly out of your bodies. Said spider to the fly, how would you like to _die_?" she knew it would strike fear in their hearts

Piers had to admit, she was downright scary when she wanted to be. He blinked when she stared at him, walked over. And kissed him, "I chose him as my mate, and consort. Treat him well, or it will be your lives. In the literal and not metaphorical sense." she walked out, her heels clacking behind her. That kiss should convince any doubters.

She rounded the corner, bumping into Chris Redfield, of all people. "Your subordinates should be kept in better check. Wily bunch, that don't seem too keen on teamwork."

"What did you _do_?" Chris sighed, not wanting to take _orders _from Alexia Ashford of all people

"Made them fall in line, and showed the correct line of 'pecking order' within this place. That they are mere drones, and to mock one such as myself.. wouldn't end well. Your protege Piers Nivans was thrown into the mix as what I believe was dubbed to be 'freak'. I have a vaccine to deliver. If you'd excuse me." she continued past him, to her labs.

Picking up the test tube, extracting it into a syringe "C-Culture #157" she wrote on the front, taking it to another floor of the BSAA and dropping it off, as requested. "I do hope he didn't take that kiss the wrong way." Alexia murmured aloud, as she walked back to her labs. Piers in the hallway "Mocked once more?" she asked, adjusting her glasses

"No. Thanks, for earlier." he smiled, and walked past her, without another word.

Alexia grabbed his arm "Stay." she said low enough for him to hear, as she walked on letting go of his arm. After months of blowing him off, and not giving a straight answer on how she 'felt' towards him. Perhaps she did owe him something of a 'kind' gesture or 'warm' feeling towards him.

"Alexia." Piers called after her, making her momentarily stop "I've said it a thousand times. And won't stop. I love you." he repeated

"I know." Alexia smiled, and patted his head "I know you do." she didn't reject his statement, like usual.

* * *

"Claire." Steve smiled, "I wanted to know." he went on his knee "If.." he didn't get to finish his sentence

"Oh Steve! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she yelled, hugging him and making him fall to the ground

"I didn't even get to ask." Steve pouted, but changed to a grin

"You didn't have to!" Claire squealed

"Maybe I didn't, but I still wanted to." he pointed out, slipping his ring on her finger.

"It fits. How did you.. get my ring size?" Claire asked, with a raised brow

"Not telling." Steve chuckled

"We gotta dye your hair, for the wedding. NO more blonde."

"Last time you tried that.. I looked like a strawberry. I'd rather not. Guess I'm stuck being blonde." Steve shook his head, at the idea of it being dyed again

"Fine. But. I don't like it." she whined, pouting in a way she knew he couldn't resist

"I do. Hair color is just. Hair color. It doesn't matter- so long as I don't get it hotpink and nasty like before. I'd prefer not to stick it out like last time either." he smiled apologetically "No." he shook his head

"No?"

"No."

"Fine. I just. Miss your old hair color."

"So do I." Steve nodded, sighing

"Oh well. Blonde is cute, too."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. I'm _not _just saying that." Claire smiled "We need to.. start making plans! Invites.. people.. cake. Dresses. Flowers. So many things to plan.." Claire felt a little overwhelmed, she wouldn't lie. "Maybe I'll get Jill. Her and Chris' wedding was amazing." Claire pondered it

"If you want to. Do you want me to help, or do it with Jill?"

"Jill. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you!" Claire smiled, nodding to Steve

* * *

Jill smiled at the baby "You're getting so big! It seems like yesterday, you were drooling and sleeping forever. Now, you're crawling!" she watched him go, he was doing pretty good at going forward "No no no!" she stopped him from going down the stairs. "You dad would have a field day with that one. I refuse to let him have his smug I told you so's."

She brought the baby away, into the living room. Blocking it off she he couldn't wander anywhere dangerous "Da dada." she heard him call "He's not here. Busy, saving the world. One day at a time." Jill smiled as she picked him up, blowing on his stomach making him giggle and kick his feet. "You've got you dad's laugh." she smiled, tickling him further.

"Happy baby today, huh?" she brought his bottle, feeding him. Playing Moonlight Sonata, with him- though he hit wrong keys. He sometimes hit the correct key "Nice work!" she praised, as he giggled to himself clapping. "Yeah yeah. I'll clap." she clapped along with him, that infectious laugh of his hitting hers.

Jill's phone buzzed, she looked at it- and screamed "Oh, sorry baby!" she noticed him jump "Aunt Claire's getting married. Isn't that cool? She wants help with the wedding!" Jill changed his clothes, "Come on. We're going over." she strapped him in his car seat, playing more classical music all the way as she drove to Claire's. Knocking on the door, baby in hand.

Steve answered "Claire's waiting." he smiled "Hey little guy!" he looked at the baby

"You want to hold him, don't you?" Jill asked flatly, with a knowing smile

"He's so cute!" Steve avoided answering

"Why is it, men always want to hold my baby?"

"Because he's really cute! Look at him! Come on, Jill."

"Depriving Claire of seeing him? Alright. We'll be busy anyhow, just try _not _to kill him for an hour or two. Okay?"

"I'll try." Steve rolled his eyes, laughing as he took the baby

"Good." Jill laughed, walking upstairs "Hey Claire!"

"Jill, where's the baby?" Claire asked, frowning

"Oh my god! I love that ring!" Jill looked at it

"Don't you!?" Claire smiled

"Steve has the baby." Jill commented, still observing the ring

"He does? I wanted to see him! Liam hasn't been over in like."

"A week." Jill raised a brow

"A week is too long. It's an eternity, damn it. I'd abandoned all hope he was ever coming."

"Hey! We visit when we can. Being a suburban 50's housewife. I have duties to fulfill here." Jill smiled

"Yeah yeah. Help me with my wedding planning." Claire rolled her eyes

"Don't be shitty. I had. Stuff. And things. Various things to put in order, that's why I had to neglect bringing my child over. And Steve knowingly decided to hog him, if you want to hate someone. Go for him." she joked

"I will. He _knows _I look forward to the baby coming over." she frowned "Anyway. Planning. I'm in wedding planning hell, aren't I?" Claire asked

"Probably." Jill sighed "I certainly don't miss it. Believe me. Come on, we only have _thousands _of things to choose from."

"Hey little guy! Don't tell Claire, but. I wanted to have a kid or two with her. You're kinda like.. practice." Steve smiled at the baby, "It isn't so hard anymore. I actually. Look forward to when you visit. Maybe I should ask your mom, if you could stay over. Chris and her might need the break. Well I mean. They love you to death and all. But everyone needs a break sometime. Even if you're utterly adorable." Steve chuckled

"I hope we have cute, smart kids." he watched tv with the baby, watching him nod off. "Easy to deal with."

* * *

"Look. I don't _know _what your game is with Piers. But stop it. Now. You're distracting him, and threatening BSAA agents. Causing a disturbance in here." Chris frowned, at Alexia.

"It isn't some sort of game. They were being rude, and ridiculing him along with myself. I took actions, and didn't cause any physical harm. Just _warned _them I won't play nice." Alexia corrected him

"You're playing around with his emotions. Don't think I don't know what's going on between you two."

"I have no intention of doing so. Playing with his.. emotions."

"You're carrying his kid, for christ-sake. And leading him on, telling him to stay. Kissing him in front of a group of men. Threatening them on what you claim was on both your behalves. Quit screwing around with him, I don't have time to deal with this."

"Once more, I claim indignance on my part. He was sad, and I felt it. An unsatisfied worker ant, is a dangerous one. To others, as well as themselves. I wish nothing but to keep him happy. Even if he tells me he 'loves' me. His affections are misplaced, and I've told him many times. He still believes his feelings other than that of artificial."

"That right?" Chris asked, not totally believing her

"Yes. If you'd ask him, he would confirm what I tell you." Alexia adjusted her glasses

"Maybe I'll do that." Chris grunted

"Perhaps you should." Alexia watched him go

"Alexia Ashford. She tell you that you were falsely in 'love' with her?" Chris asked, with a direct approach

"Yeah. She always does." Piers nodded "Why? Did you say something?" he followed with

"I did. Gave her hell, for what she was doing. Playing around with you."

"She _isn't _playing around with me. I go to her, day by day willingly. 6 months. And that's all I've done." he defended her

"You're going right for the defensive. Why?"

"Because you _assume _that I am letting myself be used by Alexia. I'm not."

"If it's what you want, then fine. I won't say another word. If she hurts you, which she probably will. Don't whine about it."

"I won't! Butt-out of it! For someone who doesn't have much to 'say about it' you clearly have _alot _to say!" Piers stormed off

"I was trying to look out for you." Chris muttered

"Well don't!" Piers continued walking off.


	9. Calm before the storm

"Invited?" Alexia blinked, as she stared from one woman to the other, adjusting her glasses

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun!" Claire was atleast _trying _after the whole post-modern apocalypse brought on a few years back

"It's a wedding. Bring a date, have fun. The works. Though I guess with the baby and all." Jill added, staring at Alexia's stomach

"I don't know if I should. A gift to bring.. dress to prepare. Various things I need to account for, and of course if my schedule is clear or not."

"Screw work. Come to the wedding. Here." Claire handed her a wedding invitation

"You should come." Jill added, as she walked out of the room. Duty called, well. The _baby _was her duty now. And he was whining, wanting a bottle.

"It's.. this weekend. I'm not sure.. if I.. can." Alexia re-voiced her same earlier concerns

"If you can, then cool. If you can't, it's no big deal." Claire smiled as she walked out

"I suppose I should go. Social obligations to attend to." Alexia murmured to herself, observing the invitation. It was nicely done, and they had gone to the trouble of inviting her. She was already decided _'bring a guest' _who to bring with her? It wasn't as if she- Piers. Taking him wouldn't be so hard. He was more and more 'in love' as he called it with her.

"You're going too, huh?" Piers asked

"I am. You are, as well?" Alexia looked at him

"Yeah. Claire and Steve. I wouldn't miss it." he smiled

Alexia sighed softly "I need someone with which to attend. Would you do yourself the honor to attend with one so highly such as myself?" she asked

"No." Piers frowned, her conceited way of 'asking' was irritating.

"No? Well. Perhaps someone else."

"You didn't _ask _so much as say you were _stuck _with me. If you want me to go with you, ask nicer." he corrected her

"Very well." Alexia smiled at his sass "Will you come with me- attend this formal ceremony between Claire and Steve?"

"Well. Since you asked so _nicely _sure."

"Then it's decided." Alexia nodded "I need to prepare for this. Such a short amount of time." she sighed

* * *

Steve sat with the baby in-between him and Claire. They were both practically battling over him. "He's _my _nephew!" Claire frowned at him

"Yeah. Well. He's going to be _mine _in a few days." Steve shot back

"Blood, thicker than _water_." Claire retorted, with a smart-ass smile

"Ouch. That actually. Hurt." Steve blinked, as he let Claire take the baby

"Sorry. But. You weren't letting him go." she kissed his cheek, her head on his shoulder. "Fine. We'll share." Claire said bitterly, as she cuddled the baby in-between them.

Steve smiled "Well. I like _winning _sometimes too." he added

"He's cute. I want one just like him." Claire looked at the baby, then to Steve

"Yeah." Steve nodded

"How many kids _will _we have?" Claire asked, innocently

"Depends how many you want." Steve shrugged "I'm fine with anything you want, Claire."

"I don't know how many kids I want. Truthfully."

"Neither do I. But hey, we could just.. wing it if you want."

"And end up with like 30 kids? I don't think so!" she snorted

Steve chuckled "Just a thought."

"Keep them to yourself, Burnside!" Claire stuck out her tongue

Steve laughed lightly "I'll try."

* * *

"Invited her to the wedding?" Chris asked trying to reaffirm what he'd heard

"Yeah. Maybe she'll bring Piers along."

"Why'd she do that?" Chris asked

Jill shrugged, "They kinda got a thing going on. Baby."

"Well, _honey _I don't think it's a good thing."

"I meant they're having a baby." Jill said with a smile "Honey?" she cracked up

A small pink tint was on Chris' face "Well." he sighed softly

Jill grabbed his hand, giving a gentle squeeze "It'll all work out. He may be your protege. But don't treat him like your kid. He needs to make his own decisions."

"I know. But he chose one hell of a 'choice'"

"Stop brooding. Have a little fun."

"Yeah. You're right." Chris smiled perking up as he gave her one of his rare looks reserved only for her. _That _smile.

"Maybe I'm always right." Jill smiled back

"Yeah? 'Maybe' is the right word."

"Hey!" Jill hit his hand lightly

"I miss the baby. Kid grew on me real fast." Chris felt bored without him

"I know. But. Claire and Steve wanted to see him."

"They can't monopolize him _all _the time. They need to get their own." he pouted

"You know what they need to do to get their 'own'?" Jill asked

"Gross." Chris made a disgusted face

"Hey you brought up the whole baby making scenario."

"Yeah. Well. I'm over talking about it now."

* * *

Alexia looked through decisions. Dresses so many to choose from. Colours. She stopped at purple. It was the ideal colour for her. Without a doubt. Elegant like her old attire.

A small sigh escaped "Something wrong?" Piers asked Alexia turned to stare at him, a tuxedo.

"Classic- attire." she walked closer "Your tie is askew." she fixed it, noticing him cringe slightly. "Something the matter?" it it was a nice effort, had he never tied a tie before?

"I wanted to look nice. But I guess- I screwed up, huh?" he scratched the back of his head and wore a sheepish smile

"Not entirely. I'll just have to help you on the day we are to attend. Nothing major." she shook her head "I'm not scolding you." she added noticing his earlier cringe

"I. I know that." the snipers hand balled at his side

"Then simply stop, acting as if every minor detail or criticism is acid or malice toward yourself." she smiled lightly

"It's hard- not to. Every criticism I get- I take to heart until I can fix it myself. Prepare myself better. Make it so it doesn't happen again. Like my training. I didn't get to be this way with just a kind word."

"Interesting. I had thought.. well, I was wrong." she was pleasantly surprised

"Wrong?" Piers asked

"Yes. About you."

"Me?"

"I had believed you cringe because of our blood link. But with your explanation. It seems I was wrong. And you still express free will. Normally, a Queen would 'correct' this 'problem' immediately."

"What's stopping you from correcting me?" Piers asked

Alexia gave a light shrug, turning to go back into her lab, Piers hugged her from behind "Thank you."

She looked at his arms, his head peeking over her shoulders, eyes shut as if savouring each moment. Placing her hand gently over each of his, her eyes slightly wide as she regained herself.

_'Because, I couldn't bring myself to do such things. I'd miss it- moments like this. Alfred alone could give me this comfort. Yet it's you- who has done what I believed could not be.'_

* * *

"The baby is asleep." Claire smiled as she lay him down on the bed, carefully making a 'nest' of pillows and using the blanket so he wouldn't roll off the bed in the middle of the night.

"He looks comfortable. And. Wish I could fall asleep that easily." Steve watched her- how good she was with him. He couldn't wait until they had kids.

"Me too. But. I still like playing with him when he's awake. He's the little Jill/Chris clone. Her eyes, his features. Smart- like both of them. A lot smarter than I've seen kids his age."

"Plus he's really cute and thankfully not a big brat." Steve added

"He pouts like his dad does." Claire shook her head, how many times she had glimpsed it- that look he had when he didn't get his way.

"Wouldn't know that one."

"Trust me, it's true."

"I'll take your word on that one."

"Well. Good. Because trust me, I'm right. I grew up with the guy."

"I believe you." Steve smiled and nodded

"What now?" Claire asked, slightly bored but she smiled at the baby

"I don't know. Another movie?" Steve asked

"Sure. Sounds fun." Claire nodded, walking to the living room trying to pick out a good genre


End file.
